El helado más dulce es de quien amas
by Hinaby
Summary: ¡Era culpa de Eren! Absolutamente su culpa. SI no fuera tan lindo esas cosas no sucederían. Aunque pensándolo bien… si Levi no lo hubiera invitado a una cita nada de eso hubiera pasado. ¿Quien diría que un helado seria objeto de sensualidad?


_Muy buenos días. El día de hoy la vida se apiado de mi y me ha dejado un poco de tiempo libre para traerles esta historia del Riren._

_Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi hermosa y adorada Sasu-nee. Además este fic esta dedicado a todas esas bellas personas que me dejan un review, me siguen como autora o siguen alguna de mis historias, ademas de soportar los tiempos de espera para Little Triton_

_Bueno...nos leeremos en las notas finales._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

No me quejaba, enserio que no. A final de cuentas el que le pidió salir fui yo.

¿El motivo de mi queja? Es solo uno. Se llama Eren Jeager.

Después de mucho rodeo lo invite a salir. Claro, al principio no lo iba a hacer; Yo, el gran Rivaille, no tenía porque dignarme a hacer una tarea tan banal como esa, mucho menos por el chico que ahora autodenomino "mi pareja". Paro digamos que me vi obligado a estar en esta situación.

El día de hoy yo iba a irme lo más rápido del colegio como me fuera posible: iría a ver a Eren en su entrenamiento de vóleibol, lo saludaría y después me iría a mi trabajo.

No me malentiendan, amaba profundamente al mocoso que tenia por pareja, pero sencillamente el ser meloso, acaramelado y empalagoso no era lo mío. Sin embargo he de decir que me fascinaba mimar al chiquillo con todo lo que deseaba. Es ese el motivo principal por el cual trabajaba a media jornada; para darle a Eren lo que quisiera.

Estaba dispuesto a ir como todos los días al gimnasio cuando me percate "eso". Y claro que "eso" tenia nombre, específicamente dos; Mikasa y Rinner.

Ellos jamás fueron los más alegres en cuanto a nuestra relación, y según la idiota de Hanji siempre tenían un plan con la intención de separarnos. Más por algún u otro motivo (mejor dicho, el dúo de idiotas y la legión) no se habría podido lograr.

- ¡Te digo que lo hagas Rinner! Eren no es capaz de rechazar una invitación así.

- SI tú lo dices Mikasa. Lo conoces mejor que yo.

- ¡Solo hazme caso! Invítalo al parque de diversiones Attack on Titan y él ira gustoso.

Ah…con que ese era el nuevo plan.

Lo quisiera o no debía admitir que serviría. Porque mi niño adoraba esa serie de televisión de bestias gigantes devorando humanos. Maldición, esta vez Eren no se negaría.

Echándome a correr fui hasta el gimnasio, tratando de tomarles ventaja a Rinner y Mikasa. Llegue al gimnasio, mi chiquillo se veía cansado, sudando y la ropa de deportes se le pegaba de tal manera que su trasero se marcab… ¡CONCENTRATE RIVAILLE!  
>Sin disminuir el paso llegue hasta su lado y pude ver que la sorpresa era más que obvia; estaba algo agitado y con mi cabello revuelto. Eren se disponía a hablar cuando no le cedí el derecho.<p>

- Tendremos una cita mocoso. Alístate de una vez.

Tal vez solo lo imaginaba, pero Eren trataba de decir algo coherente. Si abriera la boca de seguro estaría tartamudeando. Cerró los ojos un momento y su cara fue comparable con una fresa madura. "_Lindo"_ fue lo único que cruzo por mi mente.

- ¡S-si Rivaille! Iré a ducharme y después estaré con usted.

Me senté en las gradas del gimnasio y pude observar al equipo mixto de vóleibol lanzándome miradas inquisidoras. Me valía mierda, pero mientras más tardaba Eren más cuchicheaban sobre mi persona. Todos seguían hablando y de repente los susodichos hicieron acto de aparición; el cara de idiota Rinner y la insoportable hermanastra Mikasa.

Nos miramos y debo decir que eran miradas de odio. Yo no les simpatizaba por haberme robado al mocoso, y ellos no me simpatizaban por quererme robar lo que tanto me costó hurtar.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió, dando paso a un Eren reluciente de limpio. En cuanto las sanguijuelas se dieron cuenta se lanzaron al ataque, listos para pegarse a su presa.

- ¡Eren, me alegra encontrarte!.- Dijo el idiota de Rinner.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos?.- Respondio mi pequeño.

- Eren, veras…el día de hoy saldría con Rinner a un parque de diversiones, pero me han salido cosas urgentes del consejo escolar. Por eso quería pedirte que acompañaras a Rinner en mi lugar.- había dicho con dulzura exclusiva y voz estilo "hazlo por mí Eren" mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho para ser mas convincente.

- Oh vaya…Me encantaría ir, pero yo

- ¡Anda Eren! .- Lo interrumpió Rinner.- Te lo pasaras en grande en Attack on Titan.

Vislumbre como los ojos de Eren empezaban a brillar por la emoción y también pude ver como Rinner y Mikasa sonreirán de manera cómplice, los dos saboreando su victoria.

- Lo siento chicos.- dijo con voz queda mientras Mikasa y Rinner se sorprendían por la contestación.- Otro día con mucho gusto lo haría, pero hoy saldré con Heichou. Ya será después ¿vale?

- ¡Pero Eren! Es un parque con tu tema favorito.- dijo escandalizada Mikasa.

- Lo sé, pero ya había quedado con Heichou.

Eren corrió hasta las gradas y me dio un abrazo, tratando de reafirmar que la decisión que acababa de tomar era la correcta, a lo que yo con gusto conteste abrazándolo fuerte. Ah, placer y venganza…como disfrutaba ver las caras de idiotas y enojo que mostraban esos dos. Ya que Eren me abrazaba le daba la espalda a aquellos dos, así que aprovechando la ocasión les dedique una grosería con mi dedo y disfrute abrazar más a Eren mientras me regodeaba con las caras de disgusto que me mandaban.

Lo tome de la cintura y me dispuse a salir de allí, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios, hacer que se sonrojara y salir triunfante.

.

.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-EL HELADO ES MÁS DULCE CUANDO LO COMES DE QUIEN AMAS-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**.**

**.**

Íbamos tomados de la mano hacia el centro comercial. En el camino Eren me hablaba de su práctica y como había mejorado sus remates. De vez en cuando lo veía y su cara era de total emoción, ese chiquillo realmente estaba atrapado por el deporte.

- Y dime Eren… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?.- dije. Al momento Eren se puso un dedo en la barbilla e hizo ese gesto de pensar arduamente.

- Ummm…. .-dijo mientras se concentraba.- ¡Quiero comer helado Levi! ¿Se puede?

Dios santo… ¿se puede? ¡Claro que se puede Eren! Mucho más si me lo dices con esa sonrisa tan alegre y esa cara inocente.

Asentí en silencio y solo me gane un "Rivaille es el mejor" por parte de Eren. Tomo mi mano y agarramos rumbo a una repostería francesa, la cual además de servir pasteles servía cualquier clase de dulces.

Llegamos al local y una campanilla sonó, indicando que un cliente había entrado. Mi niño inmediatamente me soltó la mano y fue directamente a la vitrina de aquella delicia fría, yo solo fui a buscar un lugar para los dos.

Con unos gestos de la mano Eren me indico que fuera a su lado y entonces me mostro lo que quería. Una copa de helado con jarabe de chocolate y fresas dulces en la superficie. Asentí y él me agradeció de nueva cuenta.

Nos sentamos y pedí aquel helado para Eren y yo solo pedí una soda. La verdad es que no toleraba mucho las cosas dulces, pero si Eren quería helado yo lo complacería.

- Y dime Levi…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pude ver como Eren se sonrojaba y me esquivaba la mirada. ¿Qué le ocurría?

- ¿Por qué me invitaste en una…en una…-parecía que la palabra le costaba salir, ya que se sonrojaba cada vez más.- en una cita?

- ¿Necesito una razón para invitar a mi novio en una cita?

- ¡No, no! No es eso Heichou…-dijo mientras me miraba y balbuceaba.- es que…nunca antes lo habías hecho.

- Pues quería invitarte, por eso lo hice. ¿No tienes problema verdad?

- No, de hecho…me gustaría que se repitiera más a menudo.- término la última frase en un susurro.

Es cierto. Eren era más joven que yo por 3 años (casi 4). El era más temeroso y necesitaba más muestras de amor. Supongo que invitarlo a una cita de vez en cuando y darle muestras de afecto debería ser algo necesario en nuestra relación. Mire de nuevo al mocoso y ahora solo veía repetidamente hacia la cocina, tratando de ver cuando salía la mesera y por fin romper el silencio.

- Si eso quieres mocoso. Con gusto saldremos las veces que quieras.

- Lo…¡¿lo dice en serio Heichou!?.- parece que mi comentario lo tomo por sorpresa, ya que ahora estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

- Claro Eren.

- ¡Me encantaría Rivaille!

Al momento de pronunciar lo último la camarera llego. Le sirvió su copa de helado a Eren y a mí me ofreció la soda.

No falto que le pusieran dos veces el helado a Eren, pues de inmediato empezó a comer.  
>Poco a poco, minuto a minuto la cantidad de helado iba descendiendo de la copa de cristal. Eren era un glotón amante de los dulces, por lo cual me había sorprendió que no se lo acabara de un bocado.<p>

Observe detenidamente a Eren. Parecía un niño cuando de dulces se trataba, era como si nunca antes en su vida hubiera comido un helado. Lo degustaba con tanta alegría y su cara era un reflejo de satisfacción total.

¿Qué porque me había quejado tanto? Era por esto mismo. La razón por la cual estaba tan avergonzado y queriendo matar al mocoso era por causa de ese helado.

Cuando me concentre en los actos del mocoso me di cuenta que de vez en cuando un poco del helado se quedaba en sus labios y él –como un acto reflejo- pasaba su lengua por ellos para así quitar los restos de chocolate. Cuando sentía que el dulce no se había quitado chupaba sus labios y los mordía, para después meter de nueva cuenta más helado en su boca.

Tuve que mirarlo de reojo, pues en dos ocasiones el mocoso me había atrapado mientras lo miraba con detención, por ello mismo dejaba de lado la acción de limpiar el dulce de su boca y paraba de comer helado, se quedaba quieto y avergonzado. Así que lo hice más discretamente.

Retomo su postre de nueva cuenta y el helado termino por estar en la comisura izquierda de su labio. Pensé que de nueva cuenta se chuparía o algo así, pero su traviesa lengua me sorprendió. Se movía lentamente buscando su objetivo. Cuando dio con el puntito de helado paso la punta de su lengua por encima de él, una y otra vez, hasta que la sustancia fue removida.

¡No podía creer cuan erótico podría ser la acción de comer helado!

¡Suficiente! No pudiendo aguantar más azote las manos en la mesa, haciendo que Eren se sobresaltara y me viera, aun con la cuchara de helado cerca de sus labios. Me acerque hasta a él e hice la misma acción que él había estado repitiendo mientras comía su helado. Lo bese y acaricie su mejilla; pude sentir como Eren se había tensado ante mi contacto pero no me importo. Lo bese hasta que me harté, después me digne a chupar sus labios –acción que solo causo que sus labios se pusieran rojas cual cerezas- y cuando lo creí conveniente solía pasar mi lengua sobre sus labios, asegurándome que no quedaban restos de helado.

- Deja de estar seduciéndome mocoso.

- ¡N-no tenía esa intención!

- Si claro .-dije con burla.- y supongo que no querías que te besara.

- Eso si lo quería… .-me dijo avergonzado.

- Entonces soldado… .-dije mientras susurraba y me acercaba de nueva cuenta a cazar su labio.- hazte responsable de tus acciones.

- Si Heichou.

De nueva cuenta me beso. Esta vez el llevaba las riendas; era un beso bastante dulce y torpe, pero que aun así no me dejaba de quitar el aliento.

Y es así mientras me besaba que no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez el dulce no me gustaba, pero el sabor del "helado a la Eren" se había vuelto mi adicción.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cha chaaaaaaan~<em>

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, pues todos me ayudan a seguir mejorando._

_Antes de que se me espanten, les aviso que se preparen emocionalmente por lo que les diré... ¡Este no es el fanfic que había comentado! Así es. Que no se les venga el shock por favor gente D:_

_Si alguno de ustedes sigue Little Triton sabra que había dicho que escribiría un fic nuevo, pero...el caso es que no es este. Por lo cual quiere decir que vendré a traerles más historias Rirenescas para su corazón._

_En este pequeño y breve espacio de tiempo en el cual no me dejaron exceso de tarea (¡aleluya! díganlo conmigo "aleluya") decidí darme tiempo y traerles esta pequeña historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Recuerden... el único pago que recibe una escritora es saber que su historia es querida o del agrado de los fans. Así que deja un review, no les quita más de u minuto y me hacen sumamente feliz._

_Sin nada más que agregar por él momento me despido._

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


End file.
